Anything You Want
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: Bart takes out his wallet, “Well what is it you would like me to get for you then?” Chuck purses his small lips in thought. “Anything?” he asks, Bart nods. Chuck sends his infamous smirk, "Blair Waldorf." C/B 1-shot. Young versions of when they first met.


Title: _**Anything You Want**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Bart takes out his wallet, "Well what is it you would like me to get for you then?" Chuck purses his small lips in thought. "Anything?" he asks, Bart nods. Chuck sends his infamous smirk, "Blair Waldorf." (C/B 1-shot. Young versions of when they first met.)

A/N: Just came to mind. Tell me if it's worth keeping up or if I should trash it.

--

A young Chuck Bass sits quietly in the limo on his way to first grade. He was going with only one friend, Nathaniel Archibald. He wasn't nervous though. Being nervous wasn't his style. He looks anxiously out the window as he gets up on his knees.

"Charles sit down," Bart Bass commands as he looks at his son with displeasure. Chuck quickly falls back down in his seat and looks up at his father. Bart purses his lips and then sets down his paper work. He sighs, "Look Charles if you promise to behave today I can guarantee you I will buy you anything you want after school today."

"But isn't there some things you can't buy me?" Chuck asks as he knits his small eyebrows together. Bart Bass chuckles a bit and shakes his head.

"Son we may be new money, but I assure you there is nothing I can't buy you," he explains. Chuck looks down and bites his lower lip. He then looks back up at Bart. Bart smiles, "Charles do you know my lady friends you have seen around the house?" Chuck nods remember the models. They were all very nice to look at, even if he never saw them more than once. "Well those were bought. So therefore I can buy you whatever you like."

"And all I have to do is stay out of trouble or not get caught?" Chuck asks with a frown. Staying out of trouble was out of the question, but getting caught was a completely different story. Bart nods in approval as the limo comes to a stop.

"Anything, now I get off early today so I'll pick you up and drop you off back at home," Bart says as he opens up his paper. Chuck climbs out of the limo.

"Bye dad," he waves as the door is shut in his face. Chuck sighs, adjusts his scarf, and drags his feet into the building. When he enters a scary looking older woman comes up to him.

"Why hello there, what is your name?" she smiles brightly at him. Chuck flinches a bit. Her grey hair is practically purple and there's more lipstick on her teeth then her lips. Chuck backs up a bit and keeps a stern composure.

"Chuck Bass," he replies and makes no attempt to further the conversation. The older woman smiles and then reaches for Chuck's back pack. Chuck hands it too her and glares a bit.

"Well I'll take this and you head on outside for some fun time. Later we'll introduce everyone, but for now go make some friends," she points towards the door and then walks away. Chuck rolls his eyes. His clothes were new and definitely not outside clothes. They should have put on the paper that he needed outside clothes. Now his new indoor clothes would get dirty and his father would be upset with him. He drags his feet all the way across the room and then outside. He looks at the playground before him. There a children everywhere running around and giggling. They all look like complete idiots. It is then he sees among the monkey's his new friend Nathaniel. Nathaniel is chasing a girl with crazy blond hair around the monkey bars. She looks like she got into her mother's make-up and Chuck doesn't see why his friend would chase her. Nate sees him and drags the blond girl over to Chuck.

"Hey Chuck," Nate smiles brightly. He then motions to the blond girl, "This is Serena Vanderwoodsen and we are best friends today," Nate informs him. Chuck nods at the girl, but keeps his distance. She looks like a hugger and he's definitely not into that. Serena punches Nate's arm playfully. Note to self, she's dangerous as well he thinks.

"Oh Nate's being silly I only have one best friend her name is Blair," Serena smiles and looks around for whoever this Blair person is. Serena then sighs and turns back to the two boys. She puts her hands on her hips, "Blair doesn't like to play outside much. She's upset because she doesn't want to get her clothes dirty," Serena tells him as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh well," Nate sighs he then smiles at Chuck, "So do you want to chase Serena with me?" he asks. Chuck takes another look at Serena and then shakes his head. Nate laughs, "Why not Serena is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Nate gazes at the blond with puppy dog eyes. Chuck rolls his eyes.

"Maybe Chuck can play with Blair," Serena claps her hands together. It seems good ideas don't come natural to her so this must be why she is so happy.

"I don't think Blair would like Chuck," Nate whispers to Serena, but Chuck hears him loud and clear. Chuck glares a bit.

"Why not?" he asks and stuffs his hands in his pockets. This girl, who he has yet to meet, has already insulted him. Whoever she is she must not know who she's messing with. Any girl loves to play with Chuck and she will not be an exception. Nate turns back and looks at Chuck nervously.

"Well Blair is a big girly-girl," Nate tells him. Serena nods and crosses her arm. Chuck rolls his eyes at the two and then walks away. "Wait Chuck don't you want to play with us?" Nate calls after him. Chuck doesn't respond and continues to walk along the outer edges of the play ground. A little while later he looks back to see the blond chasing the blond again, how fitting. Chuck sighs as he walks over to a small area with big outdoor chairs and a sandbox. Over one chair, with its back faced to him, there's an umbrella covering it. He looks around for a moment and then starts towards it. Honestly this school was insane putting him out in the sun right now. He looks funny tanned and even worse burnt. He doesn't bother looking at the chair and falls in it from the side. Suddenly he feels himself land on something small and a girl scream. He turns to look at the source.

"GET OFF ME YOU WEIRDO!" She shouts and begins to hit him with her small fists. Chuck is not affected at all since she is so tiny. So instead he looks her over. She's not as pale as him, but compared to her dark brown curls her skin looks like porcelain. Her ruby lips are in a pout and her doe brown eyes look at him with shock and anger. "WELL GET OFF!" she commands and pushes him to the ground. Chuck is surprised she doesn't look as if she would have that much strength. He quickly gets up and looks at his now sand covered pants. He glares up at her.

"Look what you did," he points towards his pants with a scowl. The girls own lips tug up into a grin and she begins to giggle at him. She then gives a shrug and crosses her arms. This angers Chuck more so he grabs the headband on top of her head and dangles it above her. She jumps up from the seat and reaches for it.

"Hey give that back!" she whines. Chuck only smirks and continues to raise it as she jumps. She reminds him of a fairy and he's surprised she can't fly up and get it.

"Who's laughing now huh?" he asks and refuses to give her back the headband. She frowns and stops her jumping. She crosses her arms and pouts her lips.

"If you don't give it back you'll be sorry," she warns him and glares. Chuck rolls his eyes and keeps it above her head. He leans in close to her to intimidate her.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do?" he chuckles. The small girl's face drops a little. His smirk grows, he has won. She smirk's right back at him. He frowns in confusion and is about to ask her what she is so happy about, but he never gets a chance. She kicks him in both of his knees. Chuck instantly falls to the ground and the girl snatches the headband from him. He howls in pain and rubs them. The girl starts a fit of laughter and perfectly reapplies her head band.

"Told you stupid," she sighs and sits back down in the chair. Chuck glares at her and slowly gets back up on his feet. The brunette looks on at him with amusement. Chuck smirks and pushes her to the side of the chair. He then sits down in it thanking that it is big and she is so small. "Hey I don't want you to sit with me," she smacks him from the side. He ignores her and looks forward. This infuriates her, "Hey I said get out of here idiot!" she shouts and tries to push him. Chuck sighs and lets her know that she has no effect on him. After a while she gives up and just pouts. Chuck takes this opportunity to turn towards her with a smile.

"Hi I'm Chuck Bass," he grins and holds out his hand. The girl stares at it and then shrugs.

"You're mean and I don't like you," she states simply and lets his hand fall. Chuck frowns, he was mean, but no one was allowed to insult him like that. He reaches out and grabs her small arm.

"Tell me your name," he commands. People always listened to him, she would be no exception. The girl lets out a laugh and yanks her arm from him. She then rolls her eyes and sits back in her chair. Now she was ignoring him and he didn't like it. Chuck's tone gets angry, "Tell me your name now," he demands. He always got what he wanted and he wanted this more than ever. The girl turns towards him and raises her left eyebrow. She then shakes her head slowly.

"No," she smirks and leans in close to him. Her eyes tease him more than her grin. Chuck glares and finds himself more infuriated by the second. He leans in close to her and tries to intimidate her once more, but she doesn't falter.

"Tell me now or I'll do something bad," he threatens. The girl shakes her head and continues the challenge. Chuck glares and looks down for a moment. He senses her smiling at what she considers a win. He then looks up and grabs her small head. He crashes her lips against hers like he had seen his father do with the models. The girl squirms against him, but then calms. Chuck's lips feel like they're on fire, but in a good way. He smiles as the kiss continues and tastes her cherry lip gloss. Finally the girl comes back to reality and pushes him off her. She slaps him across the face and shrieks.

"Chuck Bass I will hate you until the day I die!" she yells and gets up from the seat. He smirks at the lips stick smudged all over his face. He was the cause of it. She has his mark and he likes that. He gets up to make a remark, but they are interrupted by the blond girl.

"Hey Blair you met Chuck! Now we can all play together!" she exclaims and hugs who he now knows to be Blair Waldorf. Blair scrunches her nose in disgust and shakes her head.

"I don't want to play with him," Blair says and then looks back at Chuck, "You stay away from me Chuck Bass," she shakes her finger at him. Serena stays quiet and frowns with confusion.

"No thank you," Chuck smirks and crosses his small arms. Blair's eyes light up like fire and she lets out a scream of annoyance. Chuck laughs to further her irritation. There was something about teasing her he found to be quite fun. She then storms away from them. Serena runs after her and the girls go inside. After that Nate finds him and they are all called inside. Inside Nate immediately goes to sit by Serena on the carpet. Chuck watches as Blair looks at Nate with longing. Chuck doesn't like this. He glares at his new best friend and then goes and sits down by Blair. Blair turns towards him and glares.

"That seat is for Nate," she whispers. Chuck looks over at Nate and then raises his eyebrows at Blair. He then smirks and leans in close to her. Their lips almost touch again.

"Well I want this seat and I'm taking it," he tells her. Blair crosses her arms and turns away from him. When the teacher starts story telling or introducing or whatever the hell it is Chuck looks at Blair. She smiles and listens like the little perfectionist he knows she must be. He scoots closer to her when no one is looking and grabs her hand. Blair looks down at it for a moment and then tries to pull it away.

"Go away," she whispers. She tries to free her hand again, but Chuck tightens his grip. "I don't want to hold hands with you. Girls only hold hands with their boyfriends," she explains.

"Well then I'm your boyfriend," he smirks. Blair shakes her head and pulls her hand from his. She then sits on them so he can't take them again.

"You can't have me," she retorts and gets up. She moves over by Nate and begins to talk with him. Chuck glares as he realizes Serena is now with another boy and Nate is smiling at Blair. He then watches in horror as Blair reaches out and holds Nate's hand. He frowns and crosses his arms. He then looks away from them when Blair looks at him. The rest of the day he stays in his spot away from them. When the limo pulls up and he gets in he sees his father. His father turns towards him.

"Where you good at school today Chuck?" he asks. Chuck is delighted his father finally used his nick name Chuck's been begging him to use. Chuck nods, eager to please his father. His father smiles and takes out his wallet, "Well what is it you would like me to get for you then?" Chuck purses his small lips in thought. He then looks up at his dad.

"Anything?" he asks again. His father nods and prepares to pull out more money for new bow-ties or scarves or toys of some sort. Chuck sends his infamous smirk towards his father and parts his lips, "Blair Waldorf."

--

A/N: So what did you think?


End file.
